Cindy & Liam
by SexualDeviant190
Summary: Liam goes round Cindy's for some fun, but they are surprised by intruders
1. Cindy & Liam

"So Cindy, I was thinking… we've been together for almost a year now and we still haven't, you know…" says Liam down the phone, eagerly awaiting her response.

"I'll think about it," she says back to him. "Come over my place tonight and we'll see where it takes us. Bring your condoms, just in case."

"See you then"

Liam seemed angered that she wanted him to wear a condom, as he had no way of obtaining any. He lived with his two younger siblings, his mum and his nan. He knew he couldn't get condoms from anywhere in his house, so his best bet was to see if Peter had any when he got to Cindy's.

Liam knocked at the Beales' house and Cindy answered the door wearing a knotted dressing gown.

"Come on in," she said, whilst grabbing his hand pulling him into her house. "Take a seat" She gestured over to the couch.

"One minute I need to go to the toilet" Liam said as he ran upstairs into Peter's room. He raided Peter's bedside cupboard until he found a pack of condoms. What he didn't know about the condoms though, was that Peter had stabbed a hole into each one. Lola was adamant she didn't want another child, however that was all that Peter wanted, so he'd been trying to impregnate her that way…

Liam came back downstairs with a condom in his pocket and sat next to Cindy on the sofa. He was wearing a shirt and jeans, both of which seemed tight around his muscular body. She put Fifty Shades of Grey on the tv, which instantly got Liam excited and they both sat down to watch the film. Every now and then, Liam would begin squeezing Cindy's breasts but she was still in her dressing gown, and it hadn't progressed much.

At the end of the film, Cindy could see that Liam had a raging boner in his tight jeans, and she felt like torturing him even more. She sat up on his lap, undone her dressing gown and revealed the lacy underwear she was hiding. This made Liam's boner harder, which he couldn't cope with so he ripped his jeans open, then pulled them down leaving him in just his shirt and boxers. Cindy ran her hand across Liam's erection through his boxers, got down on her knees and began kissing his shaft through the boxers.

Liam moaned loudly as Cindy took his dick into her mouth, through his boxers. So loud that neither of them heard the back door open and close. It was Bobby. He peeked in and saw that his sister's lips were wrapped around her boyfriend's dick whilst he was gently squeezing her tits. Bobby noticed her bra in front of the kitchen door, which Liam must have flung over there. He picked it up and snuck back into the kitchen where he began sniffing the scent of his sister.

Meanwhile, Liam and Cindy had both stripped completely nude and Liam had slid the condom onto his dick. Cindy lay down on the sofa, spread her legs and started rubbing herself, waiting for her boyfriend to slide into her. It was about 7" with a nice girth, not the biggest Cindy has had, but he still didn't fail to impress her as he began fucking her. Cindy was screaming in pleasure as her boyfriend plowed in and out of her, however she screamed so loud that yet again she didn't hear the door opening. This time the front door.

Who had come to spoil their fun now?

* * *

 _Authors Note: Please leave a review suggesting who has arrived at the house to join in._


	2. Peter joins in

Peter had walked through the door and was now standing in the doorway watching on as his little sister was being fucked by her boyfriend.

He coughed, gaining the attention of both of them, who quickly stopped and threw a blanket over themselves. Peter walked over to the couple.

"It's been a long time little sis" Peter said as he pulled the blanket off the couple. "Wait a minute, you two..." Liam stuttered. "Well yes but a long time ago, you're my first since then." Cindy said, afraid Liam may now dump her based on this revelation.

"Wow that's so hot. Me and Whitney had done stuff before but not all the way." Liam announced. "Well, Liam. Ever dreamed of a threesome? If so then today could be your lucky day" Peter winked at Liam, and his eyes lit up. Peter knew his response based on his reaction so pulled his top off and Cindy began to tug his jeans down, leaving him standing in just his boxers, sporting an impressive erection. Liam stared, amazed by the size of Peter's cock, which was at least 3 inches longer than Liam's. Cindy pulled down his boxers and instantly took his entire length down her throat. Liam approached them and Peter started jerking him off. Peter got closer and closer to climax and finally ejaculated, filling his little sister's mouth with his salty semen.

Cindy stood up, assuming that was all Peter wanted, however he quickly pulled her down again. "Which hole would you like?" asked Peter, to which Liam responded "Well, I've never tried anal..." Liam laid down and Cindy climbed on top of him, lining his dick up with her asshole. Peter kneeled in front of the couple and lined his dick up with her pussy.

Both boys slid their dicks into her holes and began to passionately pound the young teen. She moaned loudly, especially as it was her first time doing anal, and couldn't stop squirting her juices over Peter's massive cock. After about 10 minutes both boys were ready to finish and simultaneously ejaculated, filling Cindy's holes with their warm cum.

Liam's phone began ringing, it was his mum. He answered and she told him he needed to come home immediately; she sounded upset. Liam quickly grabbed his clothes, got dressed and ran home.

Peter and Cindy both still needed to clean up so ran upstairs into the shower, fighting over who goes first. "How about we go together?" suggested Cindy, which Peter was quick to agree to. The siblings both climbed into the shower and began washing each others hot teen body. Peter moved his hand down and began to explore her crevice with two of his fingers, turning Cindy on, so much that she blurted out "fuck me again." which had an obvious response from Peter as he began to line his tip up with her pussy. He then continually fucked her until he again ejaculated inside of her.

* * *

 _Authors Note: Thanks for Reading. Send in some suggestions for my next fanfiction._


End file.
